Human Shield
by TheWeatherOutside
Summary: Virgil thinks Gordon is an idiot. Gordon just thinks he's a good brother. (Day 4 of Whumptober 2019 - Human Shield)


"Gordon!"

There were hands on him, shaking him awake.

"Gordon!"

He really could have done without whoever it was yelling in his ear. He groaned against the pounding in his head that was getting increasingly worse.

"Gordon?" The shaking had stopped, and Gordon could recognise that concerned voice anywhere.

"Virg?" Gordon slowly peeled his eyes open. He had to blink against the bright sunlight that was shining over him, but eventually the silhouette of Virgil hovering over him came into view.

"Thank god, are you alright?" Virgil let out a sigh of relief and even from where Gordon laid, he could see him visibly relax.

"Wha' happened?" Gordon was slowly feeling more awake, but he still couldn't remember anything from before he woke up.

"You're an idiot, is what happened. Remember the rescue at the construction site?"

Virgil paused, and Gordon thought about it for a moment. It seemed vaguely familiar, so he nodded.

"Well, some construction materials fell off some scaffolding that was above us. It almost hit me, but you pushed me out of the way."

"And it hit me?"

"No, actually it missed both of us. The materials must have knocked something lose on the scaffolding, though. A piece of that swung down and hit you instead."

Now that Virgil had said it, it began to make sense in Gordon's befuddled mind. He had a vague memory of pushing Virgil out of the way, only to feel something smack into the side of his face moments later.

"Oh, yeah. I remember now."

Gordon lifted his hands to rub his eyes, but then he didn't have the energy to move them back down to his sides, so he just left them on his face for a bit. Gordon heard Virgil move away, and then he started to shuffle around with something. He peeked through the fingers on one of his hands, and saw that Virgil was fiddling with a small med-kit. The fact that it was only a small one meant that Gordon wasn't that injured, and so he felt that it was safe for him to sit up.

Virgil always had a sixth sense for when one of his brothers were doing something that he didn't want them to. He knew that Gordon was about to sit up before he had even moved, and he whipped around as Gordon began to push himself up.

"Gordon, stay still." Virgil put his hands out to try and prevent him from sitting up, but Gordon just brushed him off.

"Don't worry, bro. I'm peachy. Look, I can still move my toes." He demonstrated this by giving his feet a little wiggle as he sat up. "Plus, the ground's hard and uncomfortable. And dirty."

Virgil sighed as he turned away again, knowing that trying to get Gordon to do anything was a losing battle. A moment later, he was holding a small rag and he lifted it to hold it to the side of Gordon's head.

Gordon didn't even realise he was bleeding, but when Virgil touched the side of his face he flinched in pain.

"Ow," he muttered but allowed Virgil to hold the rag to his head.

"Next time don't use yourself as a human shield. Hold this." Virgil let go of the rag when Gordon got a hold of it, and he turned back around to get a few more things from the med-kit.

"No promises. My skulls thicker than yours anyway." Gordon laughed at the glare that Virgil sent him when he faced him again.

"That's not something you should say to someone who's flying you home."

"Ok, fine. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Virgil took the rag from him again, and upon seeing that the bleeding had stopped, he got to cleaning the wound. Gordon winced as whatever Virgil was using made his wound sting slightly. Gordon suspected that Virgil had a small sense of satisfaction at his pain. Although, Gordon couldn't blame him for feeling a little angry. He would have felt the same if the tables were turned. It was never any fun if one of your brothers got hurt because of you.

"I'm sorry," Gordon said quietly.

Virgil stopped as he went to pick up a bandage and he gave Gordon a reassuring smile.

"It's fine. I'm just glad you're okay, and that you have a thick skull."

"So, you admit that my skull's thicker than yours?" Gordon smiled smugly.

Virgil just sighed again as he got to bandaging Gordon's head.

"It's weird that that's what you care about right now, but sure."

A few moments later, and Virgil was putting everything back into the med-kit. He stood up and he held a hand out to Gordon.

"Come on, I'll give you some painkillers when we get into Thunderbird Two."

Gordon took the offered hand and stood up as well. He must admit that his head was killing him.

"Virg, those are the best words you've said all day."


End file.
